cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Wuher MosEisley
Background Wuher MosEisley was not always known as Wuher MosEisley; his birthname, Wuher Chalmun. His father, an adventurous, well-known architect from Coruscant, would travel with Wuher by his side seeking unique, inspirational places through-out the galaxy. When Wuher was a youngman, he and his father had voyaged to Tatooine to see first hand the famous dwellings of the town of Mos Eisley. Tatooine's famous twin suns had been beaming brilliantly down the streets of Mos Eisley at their peak of double noon. Wuher and his father just left their hotel, The Lucky Despot, and were heading for the markets. They were amazed on how large the variety of species made up the residents, some even native to ice planets such as Orto Plutonia. "I find myself enjoying Tatooine," his father began as they roamed the lively market filled streets. "More than I would admitingly say too, Mos Eisley seems like a nice town. Although I wouldn't want to be roaming during night hours, the streets are hiving with scum and villainy. What are you thoughts, Wuher?" Wuher hadn't eaten since they arrived at Mos Eisley Spaceport the previous evening. One large outburst from Wuher's stomach loud enough to pass for a Wookiee told his father all he needed to know. He spotted a Cantina up ahead, "How about we take a break and grab a bite at the local cantina" his father suggested, gesturing a hand in the cantina's direction. Wuher smiled, "Best suggestion I've heard all day." The cantina's entrance was a sandy-tan colour like the rest of Mos Eisley. The entrance led down a set of stairs into the refreshing coolness of below ground level, escaping the direct sunlight. The cantina was a dimly-lit, smoke-filled room overflowing with a range of different sentient species. At the center was a brightly-lit bar counter, a broad-shouldered Ithorian stood tall tending his shift. Wuher and his father both simultaneously realised what had just happened. They had mistaken a local Spacer Cantina on a refugee planet for a local Diner. They were gone as quickly and quietly as they arrived. "I can assure you," claimed his father. "You don't want to get your life tangled in that mess." Then they went on to bu Chalmun's Cantina, was the name, turns out it was also run by a Wookiee by the name of Chalmun. No relation, Chalmun was the Wookiee's first name, Chalmun was Wuher's last name. When Wuher and his father arrived at Mos Eisley, the location of the cantina, a couple Twi'leks tried to mug his father, his father being a noble man as always, stood up to these Twi'leks, and pulled out his blaster, Cantinas get very dangerous, if you were Wuher's father you would always carry a blaster. The Twi'leks saw this man would not hesitate to shoot and started heading off through the streets of Mos Eisley. Wuher and his father then carried on with the cantina. It was a very special cantina, they met a lot of interesting people, there was one guy who was wanted on twelve different systems, Wuher was impressed. Wuher and his father later went over to the hotel they were staying in, The Lucky Despot. As it turns out, those couple of Twi'leks worked for Jabba the Hutt, when they told him what happened, he was furious. He sent the two Twi'leks to kidnap Wuher's father in the night, that morning, Wuher woke up, and found his father's bed empty, and never again did he see his father. Also it turns out the Twi'leks never told Jabba about Wuher, when they did, they were sent after him, but Wuher was already long gone. Living on Tatooine Wuher had been living in Mos Eisley ever since, he even changed his name to Wuher MosEisley so Jabba wouldn't know who he was. Wuher would spend his days earning credits for food by working at a moisture farm. He was in charge of checking the Moisture vaporators making sure Tusken Raiders weren't damaging any. One day while in the Dune Sea on his daily vaporator check-up, Wuher spotted a large Bantha in the distance. He knew that with a bantha, comes a tusken, he just didn't know where. Wuher, being prepaired for situations like this, grabbed his long rifle he had stored in his landspeeder. Wuher knew that banthas were valuable for their milk to farmers, and thought he may get some credits if he successfully brought it to Mos Eisley. Wuher saw no sign of the Tusken, thinking it may be abandoned. Wuher then slowly made his way to it. Little by little, being very cautious while approaching. Then, from his left, he heard a cry. It was a full clan of raiders. Wuher was in deep Bantha Poodoo this time! Luckily the clan was unarmed, all but the head chief, who held his pride with a gaffi stick. Wuher saw that the small clan was keeping their distance as the chief approached Wuher with a terrifying battle stance. Wuher then noticed a couple of the clan's anoobas had been let loose, disobeying the tusken's commands to attack him. He saw something special in those anoobas, and he knew that the tusken weren't going to leave them unpunished for disobeying. Wuher then had an idea, he quickly whistled as a way to draw the anooba's attention, then pulled a container of water out of a pocket he had collected from one of the vaporators. The anoobas quickly understood what he was offering, and made their way to wuher. Wuher then threw the container towards the aproaching tusken chief. The chief stopped as he realised a couple of wild dehydrated anoobas were about to viciously attack him for the small amount of water. The chief then started to run back to the tribe, but without realising, he dropped his gaffi stick. The unarmed chief called out a retreat to his clan and they quickly disapeared in the far sand dunes. Now Wuher has been left with a bantha, a gaffi stick, and a couple of anoobas to call his own. Wuher used that gaffi stick for a very long time after that, and he still owns his anoobas, Gnarls and Marrok. And Wuher didn't sell the bantha in the end, he kept it as a way for transportation through the dunes. Luckless Bounty Hunter Everything was all fun and games for Wuher until one day, he had heard the location of the two Twi'leks that had kidnapped his father, Ryloth. Wuher had been low on credits for a while and had no way of getting to Ryloth. Wuher was stuck on this dust hole of a planet ruled by crimelords. Everything was at a stall for now, as Wuher was in need of work. It was a normal blazing Tatooine afternoon, Wuher had been parched. He decided to get a beverage to help stay hydrated at a local cantina. As Wuher, entered he found he had just walked in on a fight. It was between a Rodian in a Rancor skin jacket and a short Gotal in a blue jumpsuit. The argument got louder, then suddenly the Rodian pulled out his blaster and shot from point blank range. Wuher couldn't believe it, the Rodian had missed! Wuher sees the Gotal reaching for his blaster. With no time to think, Wuher quickly comes to the aid of the Rodian and tackles the Gotal to the ground. The Rodian then placed bounds on the Gotal's wrists and thanked Wuher for his help. The Rodian then, to Wuher's amazement, tossed Wuher a credit chip, "Here's your cut." The Rodian said as he left the cantina with the Gotal to collect his reward for another bounty completed. Escaping Mos Eisley The day came when he finally managed enough credits to get to Ryloth. When he arrived he never managed to find them, and had no credits to leave Ryloth. So Wuher decided to make money the one way that would give his father pride, by building a cantina to be known across the galaxy. The Cantina After many months Wuher built his cantina, The Sandy Sarlaac Cantina, which was named after the Sarlacc behind the cantina a few miles away. Wuher has some amazing stories from the people he met there, one being, the two Twi'leks that he met on Mos Eisley. They were sent to find a Sarlacc for Jabba as he visits Ryloth, he planned on executing prisoners his men caught weeks earlier. When the Twi'leks found the Sarlacc, they reported it to Jabba, got their credits for the job, then they casually went in the cantina to get a drink. Instantly they recognized Wuher, but it was too late, Wuher shot before they even thought of drawing their blasters. Wuher knew Jabba would come after him so he quickly went through the Twi'leks pockets, found a hefty amount of credits, and left Ryloth, one day hoping to return and face Jabba for what he did to his father. Joining the Bands Max Rebo, a very well known musician, found himself in a situation where he became stuck on Ryloth without any credits or food. Deserted by his band members, Max Rebo did what any other Ortolon would do, search for food. Max Rebo had arrived on Ryloth with his band for a gig that was staged by Figrin D'an, another well known musician who was stuck on Ryloth due to a thief stole his only transport. Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes had planned to get rid of, their biggest opponent, the Max Rebo band and get off of Ryloth by taking their ship which brought them there, although to Figrin's surprise, Max's ship was also stolen before Figrin even knew he had arrived. Now with his band members gone looking for a ship, Max Rebo finds himself walking in on a local cantina, The Sandy Sarlaac Cantina, Max immediately paused at the doorway, as he noticed the Nodes were playing there, this was their way of earning credits for food and transport off of this planet, Max suddenly had a bad feeling about all of this and wanted off this planet even more. Max Rebo kept his way toward the bar and ordered some drinks. As the night arrived, so did the bill, Max was out of credits and had no way of paying. As the bartender came he started to raise his voice, as Max kept stalling his payments, and ordered someone near the door to call in a Sandtrooper to take care of him. Max started thinking desperately, he had an idea, it would hurt his reputation, but Imperial arrest was on the line. Max offered to do some songs with the Nodes to pay off his bill and maybe some to put aside for later. The Nodes were highly against it, but after a while of negotiating, they finally agreed, that is, everyone but Figrin D'an agreed. Figrin D'an sat out on the side with disgust, the rest of the band played on as Max Rebo and the Modal Nodes. Max and the Nodes were such a great hit that Max quickly paid off his bill and the Nodes eventually had enough credits for a transport. The cantina owner loved their music so much he begged them to stay a while longer. After a huge raise in pay, Max Rebo and the Modal Nodes agreed to stay longer. But not too long. Presently Now Wuher Spends his days around the Jedi Temple, when he has time, he looks through all the lots with cantinas by searching "Cantina" in the house menu. So far, Wuher's skills of cantinas are paying off, The Sandy Sarlaac Cantina is one of the best cantinas in the game. Gamer of the Month Wuher MosEisley is Soe's November Gamer of the Month Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Member Category:Lifetime Members Category:General Category:Survivors of the Siege Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter